Motor vehicle compressor units of the general type under consideration are arranged, for example, in the region of the rear axle below the vehicle's luggage compartment, and provide compressed air, for example, for a level control system of the vehicle's air suspension system. In, for example, all-terrain vehicles, which can travel through bodies of water as long as the water remains below a fording line, to prevent the air spring system with the compressor unit from icing, the compressed air must remain dry even when the vehicle is travelling through water or when the outside temperature falls. However, with conventional compressor units, instances of icing can occur in the worst case, particularly when the compressor units are used in vehicles in which only small air quantities are moved for the purpose of level control.